


吸血鬼AU

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B





	吸血鬼AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts).



Carlos是个吸血鬼，这一点只有他自己知道。

其实吸血鬼并不惧怕阳光，也不会在阳光下闪闪发亮，更不怕十字架和圣水，他们也有正常的消化系统和年龄更迭，只是没有血会让他们活不下去而已。

不过当然他们也是有优点的，他们更聪明，更有力，即使看起来并不健壮，但总能让你大吃一惊。但如果没有按时摄入血液，他们也会虚弱得像蚊子一样。

虽然这个群体和常人没有太大区别，但依旧是不招人待见的。

原因很简单，他们损害他人健康，甚至致命。

有一些“素食主义”的吸血鬼号称自己只吸食动物的血液，而也有些人自愿为吸血鬼奉献自己的鲜血。然而不时有报道称在某地发现被吸干献血的尸体，人们遇上吸血鬼都会避而远之。

Carlos同样努力地隐藏着自己的身份，而他做出了一个非常错误的决定，那就是选择一个频繁与人接触的职业，赛车手。

吸血鬼的体质让他不用太过疲累地锻炼身体，但是工作比赛时，尤其是健身房里，鲜血和汗水混杂的味道真是令人煎熬。

Carlos进入F1的第一年和Max成为了队友。

Sweet。

这是他的第一个想法，因为Max鲜血的味道实在是太甜了。

真不知道接下来要怎么做队友。

Carlos一直在想，Max根本不知道每天自己处在多么危险的环境里，虽然Carlos的自制力很强，但Max血液的味道实在是太特殊了，魂牵梦萦的味道。甚至长久以来第一次让他产生了想要在那个脖子上咬下去的欲望。

毫不知情的Max非常喜欢Carlos，他也毫不避讳地显露着他的喜欢。Carlos试图装作冷淡，但是招架不住对方的热情。

而且那个味道太甜美了，Carlos想要放纵自己，观察一下会发生什么。最坏的情况也就是咬下那块皮肤，把Max的血吸干然后自己逃之夭夭。

但是几个月下来Carlos开始产生了愧疚感。他渴望这份鲜血，但他不忍伤害Max。一段时间过后他终于意识到，他也喜欢Max。喜欢那个比自己小三岁却大胆的要死的男孩子。

突然强烈的道德感让Carlos决定和Max保持一些距离，F1不能失去这位天赋秉异的车手，而Carlos也不想失去Max。

Max感受到了突如其来的冷淡，他知道Carlos看自己的眼神和看别人是不一样的。他问过原因，对方一直没有给出一个合理的解释。

在一次赛后派对，由于他们俩都取得了不错的成绩，他们和车队的人一起庆功。刚开始男孩儿们都玩得很开心，但是夜晚渐深时Carlos开始虚弱了。他强撑了一会儿，黑眼圈渐渐显露了出来。在吧台边靠了一会儿，Carlos决定悄悄溜回酒店。Max不一会儿就发现Carlos走向了出口，他张望了一下，也悄悄跟随Carlos回到酒店。

Max在走廊拐角悄悄观察着，他看到Carlos手抖着刷了4次门卡才打开门，然后就是一声巨响。

Max一个箭步冲进了房间。

“Carlos你还好吗？”

“别过来！”

“你怎么了？”Max有些不知所措，然后他看到了Carlos逐渐伸出的尖牙。

“你是——”  
“没错，闭嘴！你也不会想让别人知道这件事的对吧。”

Carlos的声音细弱但坚决。

“冰箱里有两袋冷藏的血，动物血液，我保证！快帮我拿过来！”

Max跨过瘫软在地上的Carlos拿出了两袋冷藏血液，想要递给Carlos。

“不要过来，Max！丢过来！”

“我——”

“我会伤害到你的！”

“你不会的——”

“从我遇到你的第一天我就想吸干你的血了，不是吓唬你。”

“可是你却没有这么做。”

“没错。”Carlos吸着血含糊地回答。

“我不害怕你，Carlos，我喜欢你，我相信你不会的。”

“我害怕！因为我也喜欢你！”

两个人都沉默了一会儿。

“Carlos，你愿意当我的男朋友吗？”

“你疯了吗？”

“可是我喜欢你喜欢的要命。”

“但我真的可能会要了你的命。”

“我知道对于我们的能量消耗来说，动物血是不够一天的补给的，所以每次比赛后你天没黑就回去了，是吗？”

“是，但我总不能因为这个去杀几个人。”

“我愿意当你的献血者。”

“什么？”

“我知道每天摄入一点人类血液你就不会那么煎熬了。”

Carlos不知道该说什么，但是他此时此刻非常想亲一亲这个该死的小笨蛋。

Max也是这么想的。

“你喝饱了吗，Carlos？”

“我想是的。”

然后Max猝不及防地吻了上去。Carlos深呼吸着，想要避免折断Max的脖子然后一饮而尽，但是他发现保护Max免受自己的伤害也开始融入了自己的本能。

他们大概在地上吻了有3分钟。

“Carlos，这是什么动物的血液？”  
Max在嘴里回顾着那血腥味。

“你不会想知道的。”

 

—————————————————

 

不久之后全围场的人都知道了Max和Carlos是一对儿，但是Carlos是个吸血鬼这个秘密还好好地仅限于他们俩之间。

他们很快就同居了，也已经习惯了比常人特殊一点的日常活动。

每天早上Carlos喝动物血，Max喝牛奶。一起吃午餐，训练或是比赛。晚上回到家里Carlos刚关上门就迫不及待地把双手伸向Max的后颈交缠起来，把脸埋进他的颈窝，尖牙扎进皮肤里用力地吸上两口。

托Carlos的福，Max比以前更注意锻炼身体，毕竟每天晚上都要小小地献祭一下。一年下来他甚至比以前更加健壮了。吸血鬼的咬痕其实愈合得很快，一晚上过后就只留下一个深色的淤青了。这样的伤口出现在Max的脖子上并不会引起其他人的注意，毕竟大家都认为那只是一个吻痕而已。

有的时候比赛消耗过大，等到回家Carlos甚至直接瘫软在Max的身上。Max抱着Carlos让对方一边虚弱地轻语一边吸着自己的血。Carlos有时也会有点贪心。

“可以了Carlos，再下去虚弱的就是我了！”  
“再一口！就一口！”  
Max从来没法拒绝这样的恳求。但他也很坚决。  
“好的，就一口。”然后推开失控边缘的Carlos。

“嘿，今天我拿了P4呢！我需要奖励！”  
“不可以了，Carlos。”  
然后吻上那张还沾着点血液的嘴。

虽然Carlos是个吸血鬼，但他们的关系中一直是Max掌握着主导权。你知道的，毕竟他是那个胆大的要死的男孩子。所以有天傍晚发生了这样的事情。

“今天没有献祭了，Carlos。”

“为什么？我可不想晚上只喝动物血。”

Carlos一边吃着晚餐，一边抱怨着他的“饮料”。

晚上做完床上运动之后，Max主动向Carlos伸了伸自己的脖子。Carlos马上开始吮吸那汗涔涔的皮肤。

“你这算什么意思？”

“Um，你知道的，我更喜欢在做爱的时候你更加虚弱，啊不，温柔一点，仅此而已。”

“混蛋！”


End file.
